


In a heart beat

by A_snake_boi



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_snake_boi/pseuds/A_snake_boi
Summary: Peter Parker's enhanced senses gives him lots of abilities. Sometimes, he wishes than can just go away. This story is Peter Parker grieving over Tony Stark's death.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	In a heart beat

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for self harm.

Tony's body collapsed after he snapped the gauntlet. All of thanos' army had turned to dust like half the world did 5 years ago. Peter's spider senses go off and he heard the body thud. He flew over to tony stark, hearing his faint heartbeat. He felt himself tear up. "Hey... Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter. Hey. We won, Mr. Stark... We won, Mr. Stark. We won. You did it, sir. You did it." he told him, Tony gave no response. Peter hugged him, "I'm sorry.. tony.." he whispered. Peter got gently led aside. Peter could feel his whole world falling apart. First, his dad died then Uncle Ben, now, Mr. Stark was dying. He could barely take it anymore. Pepper had began to talk to tony. Even all the way over here he could hear Tony's heart beat slowly fade. 

He shot up out of bed, sweating. He looked at the time seeing it was 2 am. This was the 3rd time this week that he had this dream. He felt tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them off and went to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face. His hair was messy and his eyes had bags. 'Christ, I look like a mess' he thought. He decided that he should take a shower. It was refreshing but, the silence made him think of tony's funeral. He choked out a cry, warm tears running down his cheeks. He turned off the shower and got out. He could barely shower. He wrapped his towel down on his waist. School didn't start for another 5 hours but, what was there to do. He took out a razor blade, slitting his wrists. Thanks to his enhanced healing, they would be gone by tomorrow or tonight. He heard footsteps come near the bathroom. He quickly got dressed. Aunt May knocked on the door. "Peter?" she asked gently. 

"y-yes?" he responded, his voice cracking. 

"Are you alright? I could've sworn I heard a cry." she told him. He tried to hold back his tears. He must be strong for Aunt May. He can't show her any weakness. He wiped his tears and attempted to calm down his breathing. 

"I'm fine, Aunt May..." his voice breaking. Aunt May knew her nephew wasn't okay. She felt bad, "I'm coming in. I hope you're dressed." she told him as she opened the door. Peter had tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked like a complete mess. Aunt May went over to him and gave him a hug. He started to cry more. She let him cry, knowing he needed to let his emotions out. The both were mostly silent though other than his crying. Once his crying died down, he let go of her. 

"Pete, if you want, you can sleep in my bed until it's time for school." she told him. 

"Really?" he asked, she simply gave him a nod. A small smile appeared on his thin lips. She led him to her room, "It's gonna be okay, peter." she told him, moving the covers for him. He laid on her bed, she tucked him in just like she done when he was younger. He felt safe, slowly nodding off into sleep. She kissed his forehead and had laid down with him both of them going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made you cry :) Also, as someone who has been through most of this. I know the pain. But, if any of you are feeling depressed and considering, you know what. Please go get help. You don't have to feel like that forever. Love y'all. Bye <3


End file.
